Furor
by HanniaRangel55
Summary: El furor de Terrible Terror, es una enfermedad zoonótica viral, de tipo aguda e infecciosa. Es causada por un Rhabdoviridae que ataca el sistema nervioso central, cursando una encefalitis con una letalidad cercana al 100 %. Nadie sabía que afectaba a vikingos. Esta es la historia de cómo Hiccup y Astrid se dieron cuenta.


Valka sujeto al pequeño dragón por el cuello, inmovilizandolo con la otra de sus manos. Este se retorcio, furioso mientras mordía desesperadamente los guantes de la castaña; Valka suspiro y con un ligero pellizco en una zona específica del cuello del pequeño animal lo durmió un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Alargó su brazo hasta la jarra que contenía el preciado té de Cerulea (así la llamaba ella cuando vivía en el glaciar, por su color púrpura) y depósito unas cuantas gotas en el hocico del dragón. Este se paralizó durante un momento, haciendo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo y cayó como muerto sobre la mano de Valka.

Esta sonrió mientras le susurraba "dulces sueños" y lo colocaba de vuelta en la jaula de donde lo había sacado. No le gustaba poner a los dragones en jaulas, pero, en estos casos tan extremos, le parecía bastante razonable.

Odiaba esta época del año, era la temporada de Furor, desatando todo tipo de destrozos. Durante su estadía en el glaciar del alfa, tuvo que curar a más de cien terribles terrores año con año, claro, el alfa le ayudaba bastante, manteniendolos tranquilos y lo menos problemáticos posibles. Pero no era tan sencillo.

En Berk, era extraño un caso de Furor. Casi todos los terribles terrores tenían antecedentes de tomar té de Cerulea, y por ende, no había riesgo de contagio, sin embargo, no había dragón que no se pasara de listo y llegará a contagiar a los terribles terrores. El furor podía ser muy peligroso, pero solo se presentaba en la especie terror, lo cual podría parecer un problema menor. Algo que lógicamente, no es.

El Furor se caracteriza por hacer que los pequeños dragones tengan ataques súbitos de rabia, misma que, descontrolada y peligrosa puede llegar a asesinar a dragones de su propia especie. Hostiles, sanguinarios y sensibles a los ruidos, la luz, el agua, e incluso a sus propios pensamientos, eran sólo unos cuantos síntomas. El furor es sumamente contagioso, basta solo con un pequeño encaje de diente de Terrible terror infectado para que otro se infecte con rapidez, atacando el sistema nervioso y eloqueciendolos poco a poco.

Y Valka sabia perfectamente por que se debían usar guantes al curarlos. El furor solo afecta a Terribles terrores... y a humanos.

Observó que el Terrible terror que había curado hace unos momentos dormía plácidamente en el suelo de su jaula. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para luego soltar un suspiro y quitarse los gruesos guantes de piel de yak. Los dejo sobre la mesa de la fragua, donde justo ahora se encontraba, y donde Gobber, reparaba una silla de montar; todo parecía tranquilo. Extrañamente tranquilo.

No había visto a nadie acercarse a la fragua el día de hoy, y eso que llevaba literalmente toda la mañana metida ahí, curando dragones y observando como se hacían las sillas de montar. Le gustaba la tranquilidad, pero honestamente se le hacía bastante extraño que nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera un dragón, se asomará a la fragua.

Sacó su diario de uno de los cajones de la mesa de la fragua. Revisó las fechas, pensando que de alguna forma se había perdido de algo; quizá todo mundo se encontraba festejando algo, pero eso no encajaba si Gobber se encontraba con ella en la fragua. Había armado un diario con todas las anécdotas que su hijo, los amigos de su hijo, su nuera, Gobber y varios aldeanos le contaban todos los días, poniéndola al tanto de lo que se había perdido durante tanto tiempo. En él, Valka anotaba fechas, datos de suma importancia que no podía olvidar y anécdotas que definitivamente se le hacían importantes.

Y con la novedad, hoy era el aniversario de relación de Hiccup y Astrid. Eso no explicaba nada, o por lo menos no tenia ni idea si significaba algo para el pueblo en sí. Tenia pena de preguntarle a Gobber, y buscar a su hijo seria recorrer toda la aldea...

O podía recurrir a su nuera.

Sonaba a una buena idea. Astrid le caía bien, era una muchacha fuerte en todos los sentidos, pero dulce y leal cuando la conocías; en su opinión, Valka siempre había imaginado una chica así para Hiccup cuando este era un bebé y durante los veinte años pasados. Hiccup como un fuerte vikingo (cuyo único defecto fuera matar dragones) y a una fuerte y hermosa esposa a su lado. Claro que su opinión cambio cuando vio a su hijo, y por un momento, cruzó por su cabeza el hecho de que su hijo se había buscado a una muchacha de casa, dulce, abnegada y siempre obedeciendo lo que el decía, sin rechistar.

Astrid era una extraña combinación de ambas, con un poco más de vikinga fuerte que de perfecta esposa. Eso le gustaba.

Hiccup y Astrid son la pareja perfecta, a sus ojos, entonces, ¿por que nadie celebraba su aniversario? Le extrañaba que Stoick no lo hubiese vuelto día de fiesta, con lo mucho que adoraba a la prometida de su hijo. Hojeo las páginas del cuaderno, buscando indicios.

Tal vez estaba complicándose demasiado, tal vez ambos eran muy reservados. Tal vez nadie en el pueblo sabía que día era hoy.

Se dispuso a irse a buscar a su nuera cuando Gobber habló.

\--Mira, Valka-- llamó su atención con voz risueña, a la par que escuchaba el singular sonido de caminar de su hijo. Un paso y un sonido metálico, que se repetía siempre volviendo a empezar.-- El jefe de Berk ha venido a visitarnos.

\--Ya te he dicho que no me digas jefe, Gobber.

Su hijo entró a la fragua, sin notar la confusión que sentía Valka al ver la aldea tan vacía. Sonrió al verla y depósito un beso en la coronilla de su madre, para luego sentarse junto a ella. La mujer notó que Chimuelo, su inseparable dragón, no venia con él.

\--¿Donde esta Chimuelo? Apenas y lo vi esta mañana-- Gobber termino de arreglar la silla y cambio la prótesis de su mano por un martillo.

\--Haciendo mi trabajo en versión dragón-- respondió Hiccup. No se veía bien con eso, definitivamente no.

\--¿No se supone que debes hacer el tuyo, jefe?

\--No hay mucho que hacer hoy. La gente se ha quedado en sus casas, incluso la academia esta vacía.

\--Ya veo.

\--¿Por qué?-- soltó la castaña, sin entender la familiaridad con la que trataban el tema. Hiccup alzó una ceja-- ¿Por qué no... hay gente?

Hiccup sonrió.

\--Por qué es el aniversario de Astrid y mio-- explicó, con paciencia, pero también parecía que estaba obviando el tema-- Desde hace un año que nadie sale de sus casas hoy, justamente.

\--¿Y por qué no lo hacen?

Gobber tosio. ¿Tan malo era?

\--Es una larga historia. Hace dos años, en nuestro primer aniversario ella y yo la pasamos ardiendo en fiebre, inconsientes y bastante enfermos.-- Hiccup se reclino en la silla, estirando las piernas. La prótesis hizo un sonido metálico-- ¿Olaf ya esta bien?

\--Ah, si-- respondió la mujer, aun confundida, ¿Hiccup se había enfermado de gravedad? ¿Qué había pasado?-- Mañana por la mañana estará tan sano como antes.

Hiccup asintió, se veía bastante tranquilo.

\--Hace dos años, más o menos, a Astrid y a mi nos mordió un terrible terror con furor-- soltó de pronto, haciendo que su madre lo mirará preocupada-- Nos curaron con té de planta de terrible terror, pero no despertamos hasta el día siguiente.

Valka dio un respingo, confundida. Eso no le pasaba a los vikingos cuando les mordía un terrible terror infectado con furor, se volvían más violentos que de costumbre y sensibles a todo a su alrededor, pero no se desmayaban ni presentaban fiebre. Arqueo una ceja.

\--¿No presentaste ataques de violencia o algo así?-- preguntó Valka, sin poder creer lo que su hijo le decía.

\--No, ¿debía?-- Hiccup no parecía estar mintiendo, y eso le preocupaba aun más a Valka-- Aunque sí tuve sueños extrañisimos mientras dormía, ¿lo recuerdas, Gobber?

Este asintió, soltó un gruñido para dar énfasis. Valka solo sintió que la situación no encajaba.

\--¿Qué clase de sueños?

\--Bueno... sueños como que asesinaba a unos cazadores en la playa de Berk, o que golpeaba a Astrid-- respondió Hiccup, como si no quisiera recordarlo o admitirlo en voz alta-- Sueños sumamente extraños, ya te lo dije.

"Recuerdo que tenían una conexiones, pero, ese psicópata enfermo no se sentía como yo. Daba miedo. Me daba miedo.

Valka miró a su hijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

\--¿Los recuerdas bien?

\--Un poco, ¿Quieres que te los cuente?-- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\--No me vendría mal, quizá... pueda comparar lo que les pasó con lo que sé.

Hiccup asintió, admitiendo que su madre tenia razón. Pero desenterrar aquellos recuerdos era... desagradable, aun no podía entender como es que su mente había creado semejantes imágenes. De solo recordarlas hizo una mueca.

\--Bueno, ¿recuerdas a mi amiga Heather?--Valka asintió, ¿como ovidarla? Era la hija de Osvald--Vale, un día trajó su terrible terror enfermo, y con eso empezamos la historia.

Había pasado al rededor de un año y meses que habían vuelto de la Orilla del Dragón, Viggo y Johann estaban muertos, Krogan vencido y la paz, por el momento había vuelto a Berk, así como los jinetes. Hiccup se encontraba en la fragua, realizando uno de tantos bocetos para perfeccionar uno de sus más grandes inventos: un sistema apagador de incendios. Una vez regresó a la aldea, decidió empezar a modificarla con sus inventos, y que mejor que empezar con los comederos y los sistemas contra incendios.

Ya había hecho bolita diversos folios con bocetos erróneos cuando Gobber reparó en él.

\--¿Tus Hiccupideas de nuevo?

\--No logró perfeccionar esta cosa-- Hiccup ignoró la pregunta y suspiró, desesperado--Debe estar terminado para antes de la carrera de dragones que papá quiere organizar para mañana.

\--¿Mañana? ¿Por qué organizaria una carrera mañana?

\--Quiere festejar un año más de mi compromiso con Astrid-- respondió Hiccup, como quien no quiere la cosa, Gobber lo miró sorprendido-- Ya sé, quiere hacer una fiesta en el Gran Salón en nuestro honor después de la carrera, es demasiado.

\--¿Y que piensa la chica Hofferson de eso?-- Gobber sabia que la Hofferson no era de ese tipo de chicas que se la pasaban presumiendo sus relaciones amorosas.

\--No... he tenido tiempo de decirle-- admitió el castaño, incómodo, arrojó el carbón con el que estaba dibujando y soltó el aire por la boca.

\--¿¡No lo has hecho!? ¡Muchacho! ¡No tienes ni idea de como se pondrá si se entera y no se lo dices tú!

\--Ya es mucha presión, Gobber, gracias-- contestó el muchacho con sarcasmo. No se encontraba con el mejor humor del mundo aquel día-- Se que debo decirle, pero no encuentro como.

\--Díselo nada más, no creo que te mate por eso... Ya no.

\--Ese "ya no" me deja muy tranquilo.

\--Creí que ya habíamos superado la etapa del sarcasmo cruel.

\--Lo siento-- se disculpó el joven, pasándose lentamente una mano por la cara. Se levantó para estirar su columna y enderezarse el cuello.-- Estoy nervioso por eso. Sabes que ella no es de esas chicas... Y que es Astrid.

\--Nah, sabrá entenderlo. Después de todo, no es tu culpa-- Gobber reparó en Chimuelo, quien estaba fuera de la fragua, estirándose tal y como lo hacía su jinete-- Tu padre solo quiere celebrar que el orgullo de Berk, o sea su hijo, va a casarse con la vikinga más cotizada de Berk. Y la que, por cierto, siempre quiso que fuera tu esposa.

\--Ya lo se, es solo que... Alto, lo último no lo sabía, ¿En serio?

\--Sí. A Stoick siempre le gustó Astrid para ti, desde que eran niños empezaba a hacer apuestas sobre si seria tu esposa o no. Ya sabes como es. Por lo menos ganó esta vez.

\--Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo ahora-- Hiccup volvió a usar su sarcasmo y se regaño mentalmente por haberlo usado-- En fin, ¿como se lo digo?

\--Como es.

\--Gobber...

\--Es tu novia. La conoces desde que ambos tenían pañales, llevan saliendo exactamente un año, debes saber como decírselo.

El castaño suspiro. Lo que decía Gobber era verdad, tenia que decírselo y pronto. Iba a volver a sentarse cuando escucho que alguien entraba rápidamente a la fragua; alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo que una trenza rubia corría hacia él.

Sonrió al sentir los delgados brazos de ella abrazándole por la espalda, así como sus delgados labios besarle el cuello con ternura. Se la imaginó poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo y luego acurrucarse en su cuello; la imagen hizo que sintiera que su corazón se hinchaba de sangre y casi explotará.

\--Buenos días, m'lady-- saludo. La chica lo iba a matar un día de estos por hacer que su corazón se reventara por tanto... ¿amor? ¿eso no sonaba muy cursi?

\--Buenos días-- saludo ella, con voz entre juguetona y cantarina. El corazón de Hiccup casi estalla de nuevo al sentir como ella pegaba su pecho a la espalda del muchacho.-- ¿Trabajando en el aparato contra incendios?

Tan redondos y suaves... ¡Céntrate, Haddock!

\--Ah... eh, si-- articuló, sacudiendose tan malos pensamientos de la cabeza.-- Todavía no consigo que me convenza del todo.

\--Jum-- murmuró Astrid, mirando por un costado del brazo el plano de la enorme estructura de madera.

\--Hola, Astrid.

\--Oh, buenos días, Gobber--saludo Astrid, sin apartarse de Hiccup. Este tragó saliva al sentir el movimiento atrás-- No te había visto.

\--Soy invisible cuando no hago ruido--aseguró con gallardia-- Y también me gusta quedarme callado para apreciar como un joven pierde la cordura lentamente-- Gobber, burlándose de su aprendiz. Este le dirigió una mirada de enfado.

Sin embargo, Gobber tenia razón, tenia un problema. Y tendría otro muy duro si ella no dejaba de apretarse de esa forma contra él.

Astrid, en cambio, miró a Gobber sin entender.

\--Olvídalo, finge que no estoy aquí-- dijo Gobber, para después girarse hacia el otro extremo de la fragua, pero volvió la cabeza rápidamente-- Tu no, Hiccup. Ya sabes lo que dicen.

No, claro que no, pero se lo imaginaba.

¿¡Son más grandes!? Oh vaya que si... ¡Ya basta!

Astrid soltó una carcajada, había entendido eso último. Pero no evitó un sonrojo débil en sus mejillas.

\--Ahm, Astrid.

\--Dime.

\--Tengo que decirte algo.

\--Claro, ¿que sucede?

Que ¡oh mierda!, adoro tus... ¡Espera, no! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿¡Qué pasa conmigo hoy!?

\--¿Recuerdas que mañana es...?

\--Nuestro primer aniversario, sí. Lo recuerdo.

\--Oh, eso es genial, por que... bueno, si no tienes planes, quiero decir, claro que no tienes planes... bien yo... bueno, no. Mi papá... Él esta... eh...

No ayuda que me abrace así.

\--¿Te refieres a la fiesta que planea para mañana?-- le interrumpió la rubia con un tono juguetón. Hiccup sintió que la mandíbula se le abría por la impresión, ¿que acababa de pasar?

Gobber soltó una carcajada, y pudo jurar que Chimuelo también hizo un sonido similar.

\--¿¡Qué!?-- chilló con voz aguda, haciendo reír también a la rubia-- ¿¡Como es que tú...!? ¿¡Cuando...!? ¿¡Quién... !?

\--Tu padre se lo dijo al mio esta mañana-- informó la chica, trazando con su dedos formas invisibles en el estomago del joven, quien empezó a sentir unas ligeras cosquillas al rededor de su ombligo-- Quiere hacer una carrera de dragones y una celebración en el Gran Salón.

Hiccup frunció los labios. Su segundo problema estaba por venir, ¿que lo estaba provocando o algo así?

\--¿Y no te molesta?

\--No. Bueno, es un poco excesivo... pero no es nada a lo que no nos hayamos enfrentado antes.

Tenía razón.

El castaño asintió, soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones buscando relajarse. Chimuelo ahora se asomaba por la ventana que daba a su mesa desde fuera de la fragua, bastante entretenido con su las reacciones de Hiccup que al parecer Astrid no identificaba. Lo maldijo en su mente, así como a Gobber.

\--Me alegra.

\--¿Qué te pasa?-- preguntó Astrid, por la contestación tan fría.

\--Nada.-- dijo entre dientes. Quiso pedirle que por favor dejará de pegarse así a él, pero no encontraba como.

\--Tienes algo... ¿que pasa?

\--Es que yo...

Estas muy cerca.

\--¡Voy a ir a ver a Stoick! Necesito darle la silla que reparé para él. Vuelvo en seguida.-- Gritó Gobber a los muchachos antes de irse por la puerta. Ambos le siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

\--¿Sí sabe que no se llevó la silla, verdad?-- preguntó Astrid, viendo que la silla que estaba reparando seguía en la fragua.

\--Esa no es la silla de mi papá-- observó Hiccup, a su vez, ya que la silla del hombre era completamente diferente. Supo que su mentor quería hacerlo meterse en problemas.

Una vez Gobber desapareció, Astrid dejo de abrazarle, dejando desconcertado al muchacho. Chimuelo intuyó lo que estaba a punto de pasar y dirigió su mirada hacia otra parte, aunque no pudo salvar sus oídos. Soltó un gruñido que denotaba incomodidad.

Hiccup se giró para encarar a su novia. Esta le robó un fugaz beso en los labios y se separó riendo; alguien estaba al parecer de un excelente humor, tanto que contagio al castaño. Le dieron ganas de darle un beso de verdad, uno bueno, uno perfecto.

Con un extraño movimiento que la rubia no se esperaba, la giro, quedando su cintura pegada al borde del escritorio, posteriormente él la tomó de la nuca y la cintura (bueno, tal vez un poco más abajo), para acercarla abruptamente hacia él. Ella soltó un jadeo, después una risa contagiosa, sorprendida por la urgencia que tenia su novio de devolverle el beso. El joven sonrió ansioso antes de acercarse con rudeza a ella y...

\--¡Hiccup! ¡Tu amiga Berserker esta...! Oh...

Stoick el Vasto había entrado a la fragua sin tocar y de forma completamente inesperada. Se veía despreocupado, y bastante distraído; no intuía que iba a encontrar a su hijo a punto de besar profundamente a su novia. Al verlos las mejillas del hombre se volvieron rosas puesto que vio que su hijo tenia literalmente acorralada a la chica Hofferson en una posición bastante comprometedora. Hiccup lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que Astrid.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, en el cual ninguno de los tres quería moverse.

Chimuelo se percató de la situación y se agachó lentamente, desapareciendo del rango de visión de la ventana. Agudizó el oído, tratando de escuchar la graciosa conversación que se venía.

Hiccup sentía una extraña mezcla de enfado, vergüenza y odio hacia la vida misma. ¿Por qué, por todos los dioses? Solo un beso, uno. Vamos, no era tan difícil. Quería decir algo, pero no sabia exactamente que, ¿debía disculparse? ¿Debía pedirle a su padre que se fuera? ¿Debía apartar la mano de la espalda baja de Astrid? Por que desde el ángulo en el que su padre estaba, podía llegar a entenderse una cosa completamente diferente.

Es más, si analizabas la imagen desde la posición de su padre, Astrid podía verse como si la estuvieran obligando. Tenia las manos en el pecho del chico, ejerciendo un poquito de presión. Igual, la muchacha estaba tan blanca como el papel.

Nadie decía nada.

Stoick no estaba en la mejor posición tampoco, sabia que había entrado en un mal momento, pero ahora no tenia ni idea de como remediarlo. ¿Debía gritarle a su hijo? ¿Debía preguntarle a la chica Hofferson si su hijo la estaba obligando a algo? ¿Debía salirse de la fragua? ¿Donde, por todos los dioses, estaba Gobber?

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez, Gobber entró por ella, parloteando algo, pero ninguno prestaba atención a sus palabras. Este cambio su semblante a uno sorprendido.

\--¡Hiccup! ¡Astrid!-- exclamó sorprendido, el también estaba malinterprentando la situación... o tal vez no tanto-- ¿Qué están...? ¿Stoick?

Nadie tuvo el valor de moverse o de responderle algo.

\--Cinco minutos. Me voy cinco minutos y alguien casi termina violado en mi fragua. Y no me estoy refiriendo a la chica-- los regañó Gobber, medio en serio y medio con aire pícaro. Eso hizo reaccionar a los tres.

\--¡Nadie iba a violar a nadie!-- chilló Hiccup, y su voz se escuchó mucho más nasal que antes.

\--Eh... Astrid, estoy forzado a preguntar...

\--¡No, no! Es un malentendido, nosotros solo...

\--¿Usan protección?-- cuestionó Gobber con curiosidad.

\--Sí... ¡Es decir! ¿¡Qué!? ¡Nosotros no...!

\--¿Tus padres lo saben, Astrid?-- preguntó Stoick.

\--No tienen que saber nada por que él y yo...

\--Pero Hiccup acaba de admitir que...

\--¡Yo NO admití nada!

Astrid se giro para verle enojada. Hiccup la miró preocupado y sumamente nervioso.

\--¿Lo hiciste?

\--No.

\--Lo hizo.

\--No, Gobber, no lo hice.

\--Hijo, yo escuche que...

\--¡Papá!

\--Se que llega a ser vergonzoso, pero no deben tener pena de decirnos que ustedes dos ya...

\--¡Papá...!

\--Quiero decir, no tiene nada de malo, siempre y cuando se cuiden y lo hagan con responsabilidad...

\--¡PAPÁ!

\--¡JEFE!

Gobber empezó a reírse a mandíbula suelta, incluso se le salían las lagrimas de la risa. Se las limpio con uno de sus dedos y siguió riéndose.

Stoick le sonrió a ambos jóvenes, para infundirles confianza. Astrid parecía a punto de reventar del coraje y la vergüenza, mientras que Hiccup estaba que quería que la tierra se lo comiera en ese mismo momento. Ambos se habían alejado del otro poco más de un metro.

\--Claro, deben tener en cuenta de que hay lugares para hacerlo. Hiccup, cuando tu madre y yo...

\--¡PAPÁ, NO ES EL MOMENTO!-- volvió a gritar el castaño, con la voz cada vez más aguda y nasal que antes.

\--Señor, no se lo tome a mal pero nosotros no creemos que sea el momento de que hablemos de ESE tema.

\--¡Deja de reírte, Gobber!

\--¿Ah no?

\--¡NO!-- gritaron Hiccup y Astrid al mismo tiempo.

\--Tomenlo con calma, hiccstrid-- se burló con ganas Gobber. La pareja lo fulminó con la mirada; afuera, el dragón del castaño también se estaba divirtiendo con los gritos y chillidos de su hermano.

Stoick solo suspiro aliviado. Por lo menos aquella conversación no la tendría el día de hoy, excelente.

\--Bueno, teniendo eso aclarado...-- el hombreton vaciló, como si intentará recordar que lo había traído hasta allí--Hiccup, Astrid, su amiga Heather acaba de llegar hace un momento. Parece ser que tiene un problema con un terrible terror.

La pareja salio de allí inmediatamente. Stoick se giro hacia Gobber.

\--¿Lo hice bien?-- le pregunto a su amigo.

\--Lo hiciste mejor que cuando tenia quince y le explicaste de donde venían los bebés.

\--¿Eso es un logro?

\--Se podría decir.

Stoick sonrió triunfal. Otra situación cubierta de forma exitosa.

Cuando Hiccup y Astrid vieron a Heather, esta estaba sosteniendo una jaula con un terrible terror entro. Este corría por la jaula, descontrolado y enfurecido, mordiendo los barrotes de su pequeña prisión; chillaba, disparaba fuego y se golpeaba contra la misma. Heather lo miraba con lastima y preocupación, temiendo ser mordida por la pequeña criatura, de igual forma, sentía que no debía dejar la jaula en el suelo. No vaya a ser que el animalito saliera despavorido, decidido a contagiar a los demás terribles terrores de la isla.

Fishlegs se encontraba a su lado, analizando al terrible terror desde una distancia segura. Ambos sintieron más alivio al ver a la pareja.

\--¡Heather!-- exclamó Astrid, olvidando el bochornoso momento de hace un rato. Corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

\--¡Astrid!-- la chica casi casi le lanza la jaula a Fishlegs para abrazar a la rubia. Este miro la jaula con miedo.--Te extrañe.

\--Y yo a ti.-- respondió Astrid con cariño. Heather era la única amiga cuerda (bueno, más o menos) que tenia, después de todo-- No contestaste mis cartas y yo...

\--Sí, bueno, mi terrible terror, Haakon, esta enfermo.

\--Oh...-- exclamó ella con tristeza y apartándose para analizar al animal.

\--Hola, Heather-- saludo Hiccup, esta le abrazó de forma mucho más leve.--¿Qué es lo que tiene?

\--Furor de Terrible Terror-- respondió la pelinegra con tono triste. Fishlegs sudaba frio cada que la jaula se sacudía-- Ha estado así desde la semana pasada. Dagur me dijo que se curaban con una especie de té de una hierba púrpura.

\--Tiene la enfermedad muy avanzada-- informó Fishlegs con la voz temblando-- Falta poco para la etapa final.

\--¿Por qué no lo trajiste antes?-- preguntó Astrid, observando que los ojos del Terrible terror llamado Haakon se habían vuelto de un preocupante tono carmesí y que de su boca salia un líquido espumoso.

\--No sabia lo que tenia. Además, me costo mucho trabajo traerlo hasta aquí.

\--Necesita una dosis muy concentrada y urgente-- murmuró Hiccup, tomando la jaula para analizar al pequeño. Heather no se veía muy bien-- ¿No ha mordido a nadie, verdad?

\--No, afortunadamente no-- aseguró la joven, jugando con sus manos-- Cizalladura lo ha mantenido a raya, ¿va a estar bien?

\--Si no es demasiado tarde, sí-- respondió el joven, bastante serio. No quería tener que sacrificar a un dragón.-- Fishlegs, diles a los gemelos que lleven algo de Planta de Terrible Terror a la fragua. Nos encargaremos de... ¿Como se llama?

\--Haakon.

\--Vaya nombre... Nos encargaremos de Haakon-- le sonrió con amabilidad a su amiga, quien se veía sumamente agradecida-- Se pondrá bien.

\--Hiccup tiene razón-- comentó Astrid, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su mejor amiga-- Para mañana el estará igual de sano que hace unas semanas.

\--Mil gracias, muchachos-- suspiró Heather con alivio-- De veras siento mucho no traerlo antes.-- se disculpó, sintiendo el remordimiento por aquello.-- Sabia que era temporada, pero...

\--Tranquila, no lo sabías-- la consoló Fishlegs con una sonrisa-- ¿Alguien sabe donde se metieron los gemelos?

El suelo tembló brevemente, así como un ligero sonido de "bum" se escuchó desde el otro lado de la aldea, así como un grito bastante característico de Snotlout.

\--Olvidenlo-- mustio Fishlegs, antes de ir a por ellos.

\--Escuche que organizaron una fiesta por su primer aniversario-- comentó Heather, tratando de buscar un tema de conversación.

La pareja se volvió hacia ella.

\--¿Como lo sabes?

\--El señor Stoick nos envió una carta a mi, a Dagur y a Mala-- explicó Heather, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Hiccup tuvo un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, a veces su padre era así.-- Qué lindo, chicos. Un año juntos.

\--Sí, bueno, es lindo y todo...

\--Pero una fiesta así es demasiado-- completó Hiccup, encaminandose hacia la fragua, donde iba a curar Haakon-- No es como que nuestro aniversario sea una fiesta traicional.

\--Queremos que sea un poco más discreto-- añadió la rubia con suavidad-- No es para tanto.

\--Claro que si, ¿que no les emociona celebrar un año como pareja?

Pero claro que sí, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo con que una fiesta con Dagur, Mala y los demás que seguramente su padre había invitado, era más que demasiado. Una vez llegaron a la fragua, Hiccup le pidió a Gobber cerrar las ventanas y las puertas, así como orificios por donde un terrible terror pudiese entrar. Chimuelo hizo un sonido que denotaba preocupación cuando Hiccup cerró la ventana que daba a su escritorio.

\--Lo siento, amigo-- se disculpó con dulzura-- Pero Haakon no debe salir y lo sabes. Estaremos bien.

No dejo más tranquilo al dragón, pero por lo menos hizo que se recostara en el suelo, esperando que su jinete saliera.

Una vez que todas las salidas de escape posibles fueron cubiertas, se dedicaron a esperar a los gemelos. Llegaron al poco rato, junto con Snotlout, esbozando un puñado de plantas de color púrpura, acto seguido Gobber las hirvio con poca agua.

\--¿El debe comer eso?

\--Sí, cuando lo haga, caerá dormido-- respondió Hiccup.

\-- No te asustes si parece muerto.-- añadió Fishlegs.-- Despertará mañana por la mañana.

\--¡Hola, Heather!

\--Hola, lindura.

\--Hola, chicos.-- los saludo Heather con nerviosismo, no reparó en el cumplido de Snotlout, ni que estaba cubierto de hollín.

\--Esta listo.

\--Muy bien, ahora hay que sacar al pequeño Haakon de su jaula-- indicó Hiccup, para luego quitar el seguro de esta con sumo cuidado, sin abrir la puerta. Su plan era atrapar al dragón por detrás, antes de que este pudiera morderle; Astrid le trajo el cuenco con una cuchara repleta de la medicina.-- Vale, a la cuenta de tres...

\--No quiero ver-- se quejó Tuffnut, escondiéndose detrás de Heather.

\--Ni yo-- concordo su hermana, poniéndose detrás de Snotlout, quien sonrió como idiota.

\--Uno...

\--¡Ay!

\--Dos...

\--¿Tenemos un plan por si nos muerde o algo así? ¿Alguien se ha preguntado que pasaría si...?-- Snotlout no termino de formular la pregunta.

\--¡...Tres!-- exclamó Hiccup, abriendo la jaula y tomando a Haakon.

Sin embargo, este no estaba de espaldas, como Hiccup esperaba. Estaba justo de frente, esperando el momento en el que la jaula se abriera para atacarle. El castaño sintió como los finos y afilados dientes se clavaban en su carne profundamente, soltandole casi al instante y liberando al dragón, quien salio disparado por la puerta de la jaula.

Hiccup ahogo una expresión de dolor, así como una palabrota.

\--¿Para que hablaste?-- refunfuño Ruffnut a Snotlout, ella le golpeó con fuerza en el hombro.

\--¡Se le va a caer la mano!-- grito Tuffnut.

\--¡Te tengo!-- Astrid lo había atrapado rápidamente. El terrible terror se retorcía enloquecido-- ¿Estas bien, Hiccup?-- cuestionó ella, preocupada por su novio.

\--Arde, pero si...

\--¿seguro? Por que... ¡AUH!

Tal y como lo había hecho con Hiccup, Haakon enterró sus finos dientes en el dorso de la mano de Astrid. Esta no lo soltó, y prácticamente le enterró la cuchara en la boca, casi llorando de dolor; cuando el dragón mastico, lo avento hacia la jaula, donde, mareado, empezó a ronronear antes de caer dormido.

Astrid se cubrió la mano herida con la otra, detectando sangre. Hiccup hizo lo mismo.

\--¡Se les va a caer la MANO!-- volvió a gritar Tuffnut, apretando el brazo de Heather.

\--¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?-- exclamó la pelinegra, sumamente preocupada.

\--Sí-- siseo Hiccup. La verdad era otra, tal vez no estaba sintiendo que la mano se le caía, pero si sentía como si se estuviera derritiendo en ácido de Tramphocico. Gimió de dolor.

Astrid también lo hacía, el castaño observó que los ojos se le volvían cristalinos. Ella sentía un dolor similar, así como una herida que no paraba de sangrar. El dolor se hacía cada vez más grande, expandiéndose por toda la mano.

\--Nunca nos habían mordido-- aseguró la rubia con voz pastosa.

\--¿Ven? les dije que debíamos tener un plan.

\--¡No ayudas!-- gritó Hiccup, molesto.

\--Pero solo afecta a los terribles terrores-- observó Fishlegs, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente-- No hay antecedentes en el libro de dragones sobre reacciones en humanos.

\--Tiene lógica lo que dice Fishlegs-- aprobó Gobber-- Quizá solo sea algún líquido inflamable que el dragón tenia en la boca-- conjeturo, antes de acercarse a Astrid-- Dejame ver.

\--No... e-e-estare bien...--tartamudeo apartando ambas manos.

\--Solo quiero verla, para saber si se debe desinfectar-- la tranquilizó. Apartó la mano que cubría la herida, y silbo al verla.

La marca perfecta de unos dientecitos estaba perfectamente dibujada en la mano de la rubia. La herida se enrojecia y hinchaba rápidamente. Se aparto para ver la de su aprendiz. Estaba en las mismas condiciones.

\--¿Qué tan mal esta?-- pregunto Fishlegs.

\--¿¡Se les va a caer la mano!?

\--No. Sólo necesito las hierbas para desinfectar, los mordió de una forma muy fuerte. Pero tranquilos, esto se quitará en un santiamén.

Astrid realmente no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Le dolía tanto, que quería llorar como una niña pequeña, pero no podía hacerlo, no frente a sus amigos y con Hiccup en el mismo estado. Se mordió los labios y apretó los párpados para soportar el dolor.

Gobber no tardó en traer una solución para desinfectar las heridas. Remojo las manos de ambos afectados y espero que ambos se sintieran mejor; Hiccup quito la mano inmediatamente, si había algo que se sintiera peor que su mano, era el agua, Astrid hizo un sonido parecido a un sollozo, pero no aparto su mano del agua.

\--Tal vez, no la prepare bien-- murmuró el hombre.

Hiccup lo intento por segunda vez y logró meter la mano en el agua, con demasiado dolor. Al principio tuvo que morderse los labios, para no lanzar un grito de dolor; cuando sintió que el labio inferior se abría, no le quedo más remedio que apretar los dientes. Poco a poco el dolor fue aminorando. Astrid también lo sentía así, y ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

\--¿Y bien?-- cuestionó Gobber, preocupado.

\--Debió ser su saliva-- respondió Hiccup. Astrid asintió, apartando la mano del líquido; la herida de ella aun se veía un poco más inflamada que la de Hiccup, pero por lo menos ya no se inflamaba y había dejado de sangrar.

\--Creo que necesitan algo con que cubrirla, para que no se vuelva a infectar-- Fishlegs les paso una gasa, Astrid la cortó en dos y sostuvo la mano de su novio con cuidado, para ponérsela.

Este agradeció silenciosamente, volteo para ver al terrible terror de Heather. Este seguía noqueado.

\--¿Eso significa que a nadie se le caerá la mano?-- cuestionó Tuffnut, entre aliviado y decepcionado.

\--No-- respondieron la pareja, mirándole con fastidio evidente.

\--Uy, tomenlo con calma, Hiccstrid-- se burló Snotlout, cruzándose de brazos.

\--¿Qué diantres significa eso?-- cuestionó Hiccup, con molestia en su voz.

\--Es su nombre de pareja, todas las parejas tienen uno-- explicó Ruffnut, encogiendose de brazos--El de Heather y Fishlegs es Heatlegs y el mio con Snotlout es... ¿Oigan esa pareja existe?

\--¿Y quien invento ese nombre?-- pregunto Astrid, apretando la gasa para fijarla.

\--Sus fans, obvio-- Tuffnut rodó los ojos.

\--¿Eh?

\--Ya está-- dijo Astrid, terminando de colocarla. Hiccup se olvido del asunto y se enternecio con el gesto, en un movimiento rápido le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, para luego ayudarla a ponerse su gasa. Ella sonrió y lo dejo hacer.

\--Awwwwww-- exclamaron Gobber, Fishlegs, Heather y Tuffnut.

\--Eugh-- exclamaron a su vez Ruffnut y Snotlout.

Cuando Hiccup terminó, procedió a levantarse para abrir la ventana y ver a Chimuelo. Pero sintió un ligero mareo a la hora de abrirla, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando se sintió mejor, Chimuelo le miró confundido, ¿que acababa de pasar?

Astrid también se levantó, pero seguido de eso hizo una mueca. El olor que había en la fragua se le hacía mil veces más molesto que otras veces, la hacía querer vomitar, hizo una arcada, para luego tragar saliva.

\--¿Astrid? ¿Estas bien?--pregunto Heather, notando que su amiga se tocaba la garganta y luchaba por no devolver el almuerzo.

\--Yo... tengo que... oh-- Astrid busco un buen lugar para devolver al sentir que el vómito era inminente.

\--¡No en mis vasijas de...!

\--¡BRUUUUUGGGHH!

\--Olvídalo-- se lamentó Gobber, viendo como Astrid vomitaba en las vasijas que eran herencia de su tía abuela.

Hiccup cerró la ventana con brusquedad. Le molestaba la luz, el olor, los colores... Sentía que también iba a vomitar o a desmayarse.

\--Eh, ¿chicos?

\--Esto no se ve bien de muchas formas distintas-- opinó Ruffnut, viendo el panorama. Hiccup hiperventilaba mientras Astrid trataba de incorporarse.

\--¿Tu crees?-- preguntó su hermano, con inocencia.

\--Debemos llevarlos con Gothi-- Fishlegs empezó a preocuparse, aquello no estaba bien.

\--No, no, estoy bien-- farfullo Astrid, recuperando la compostura.

\--Debo salir-- murmuró Hiccup antes de prácticamente empujar con rudeza la puerta. Todo le daba vueltas y brillaba, brillaba demasiado.

La rubia le imitó, saliendo precipitadamente de la fragua. El ruido le molestaba demasiado y su garganta se cerraba a gran velocidad.

Chocó contra su novio, desorientada. Este a penas lo notó. Chimuelo y Stormfly se acercaron a ellos, sin entender nada.

\--¿Se encuentran bien?-- preguntó una mujer. Hiccup no pudo responder.

\--Yo...-- tartamudeo Astrid, tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

\--¿Necesitas algo, Hiccup? -- pregunto otro hombre con un canasto en los brazos. El aludido solo se concentró en no vomitar.

\--¡Hiccup!

\--¡Astrid!

Las voces les reventaban los oídos. Los aturdian y...

El jadeo general que dieron los aldeanos que se encontraban cerca, así como los jinetes de dragones, con Gobber incluido, fue causado después de que la joven pareja se desplomara en el suelo. Nadie se acercó, por un momento. El brazo derecho de Hiccup temblaba de forma extraña y Astrid parecía tener un tic en la mejilla.

Con cuidado, los jinetes les observaron mientras se acercaban.

\--Tal vez si afecta a las personas-- murmuró Ruffnut, en medio del silencio sepulcral.

\--¿Están muertos?-- preguntó su hermano, sin nada de tacto.

\--Claro que no, Tuff-- respondió Heather, con fastidio.

\--Llevemoslos con Gothi rápido. Ella sabrá que hacer.

No, Gothi no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer. Aquellos síntomas eran bastante extraños y no podía ofrecer un mejor diagnóstico si ambos pacientes no despertaban. Les tomó la temperatura, y quito la mayor parte de sus ropas para bañarles en agua fría, con miedo a que ambos muriesen por la fiebre. La respiración de ambos era errática y parecían tener pesadillas; la anciana se encontraba confundida al tener que limpiar hilos de baba que se colaban cada vez con más abundancia por las comisuras de los labios de ellos.

Cuando la saliva empezó a salir de forma preocupante, los puso boca abajo, para que no se ahogaran. Aquello era algo que sin duda, en todos sus años de vida no había visto.

Al poco rato Stoick llegó a ver a su hijo, Gothi no supo escribir que era lo que le ocurría a ambos jóvenes. Ninguno parecía salir de la inconciencia en ningún momento.

\--Gothi lo llama "Sueño eterno"-- informó Gobber-- Generalmente pasa cuando un vikingo recibe un golpe sumamente fuerte y este no despierta en muchas horas.

\--¿Y que les paso?

\--Lo único que sabemos es que un terrible terror con furor los mordió-- repuso Fishlegs.

\--Empezaron a actuar extraño, debiste verlo, Stoick-- le relató Gobber-- La chica Hofferson vómito en las vasijas de mi tía abuela y Hiccup parecía asustado y como si se estuviera ahogando.

\--Como un ataque de pánico-- complementó Heather.

\--Y entonces los dos cayeron como muertos-- terminó de relatar Tuffnut.

Stoick no tenia ni idea de que hacer ahora. La salud de su hijo parecía pender de un hilo en la víspera de su aniversario con su novia que, para variar, también estaba en las mismas condiciones. Decidió esperar a que ambos despertarán.

\--Y aquí es donde empieza mi sueño-- comentó Hiccup, interrumpiendo su propia historia. Valka le miraba con una expresión de desconcierto.-- No desperté, claro, Gothi dice que me llevaron a mi casa mientras dormía y que papá me alimento con pan remojado en leche y sopa de pollo. La madre de Astrid también la alimento de la misma forma, cuidando que la fiebre en ambos no empeorará.

Hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar aquéllo. Pero aquel recuerdo no aparecía, era como si hubiese un agujero en su memoria.

\--Pero lo que me asusta es que el sueño que tuve fue... asombrosamente real. Y aterrador.

\--¿Qué... soñaste?

Hiccup cruzó los brazos, incomodo.

\--Qué despertaba... y que odiaba la sensación de alguien junto a mi.

Abrió los ojos, la luz le molestaba de sobremanera, así que había sido una mala idea abrirlos, después de todo. Estaba enfadada. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero no podía con tanto escándalo, ¿a quien se le ocurría hablar a gritos por la mañana? Y, ¿alguien podría decirle a Chicken que dejará de cacarear? El sonido era tan desquiciante que la hacía querer hacer caldo de gallina.

\--Callate-- le susurró a la gallina, harta de su sonido y presencia. Se sentó en la cama, ¿quien le había quitado la falda y medias? Tampoco estaban sus hombreras y botas. Se giro cuando escucho otro cacareo-- Callate-- dijo en un tono más fuerte. Chicken le miró sin entender, ladrando la cabeza-- Te digo que cierres tu puto pico-- le espetó enojada. Más que eso. Furiosa.

\--¿Dejaste a una gallina cuidandolos?-- le regañó Heather a Tuffnut, mientras subían para verlos.

\--Oye, Astrid ama a Chicken. Y Chicken es sumamente responsable.

Se escuchó como alguien soltaba un grito, así como el fuerte cacareo de una gallina. Heather y Tuffnut apretaron el paso.

\--¡Chicken!

\--¡Astrid!

\--¡TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES!-- Astrid le lanzó al animal el objeto más cercano, el cual, Chicken esquivo de forma torpe y lo más rápido de lo que su voluptuoso cuerpo se lo permitía, completamente asustada. La rubia pareció rugir de coraje-- ¡CÁLLATE!-- acto seguido lanzó otro objeto.

Heather y Tuffnut entraron en la habitación, topandose con el cuarto de Hiccup desordenado, planos, así como piezas de metal en el suelo y con Chicken huyendo de una enfurecida Astrid.

\--¡Astrid, no!-- Heather corrió hacia su amiga, pero tuvo que esquivar un casco.

\--¡CHICKEN!-- grito Tuffnut, antes de lanzarse hacia su gallina, para protegerla de la ira de su amiga.

\--¡CALLA A TU ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL!-- rugió la rubia, antes de ser sostenida por Heather. Stoick llegó justo después.

\--¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-- cuestionó con voz fuerte.

\--¡¿Quiere bajar el tono de su voz!?-- le gritó Astrid-- ¡Me taladra los malditos oídos!

Stoick se quedó estático, para después parpadear confundido, ¿la chica Hofferson le había gritado?

\--¿Astrid?-- fue lo único que pudo decir.

\--¡Le dije que se callara!

\--Astrid-- susurró su amiga, tratando de calmarla. Nadie sabía porque se estaba comportando así.

\--¡Sueltame!-- se zafo con rudeza, para luego tomar una de las espadas de su prometido-- ¡¿Donde esta mi jodida ropa?!

\--¿Perdón?-- cuestionó Heather, soprendida, así como alerta, Astrid no era de las que decían groserías en voz alta.

\--¡Mi ropa, perra! ¿¡Donde esta!?

\--Astrid, no puedes hablarle así a...

\--¡LES HICE UNA MALDITA PREGUNTA, VIEJO!

\--¡¿QUERRÍAS POR FAVOR CERRAR LA PUTA BOCA!? ¡ESTOY INTENTANDO DORMIR!

Los presentes se giraron.

Ese había sido Hiccup, quien se había sentado en la cama y los miraba con desprecio. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Astrid hizo lo mismo, solo que utilizó uno de sus pulgares. Se giró hacia él, con aspecto amenazante.

\--¿Qué dijiste?-- siseo, con un tono de voz que heló la sangre de todos los presentes, menos la del castaño.

\--No veas, Chicken-- susurró Tuffnut a su gallina, mientras le cubría la visión.

\--Qué cerraras tu PUTA boca, perra-- repitió Hiccup en el mismo tono, solo que de forma más lenta. Se acercó a ella, provocandola.

Astrid dio un grito de guerra y procedió a lanzarse a él para golpearle. Él reaccionó a tiempo, por lo que sostuvo las muñecas de la rubia antes de que ella le pudiera golpear el rostro; ambos giraron sobre la cama, forcejeando.

\--¡No me toques, cerdo!

\--¡Te voy a enseñar a no hacerme enojar, zorra!

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Fishlegs y Gobber llegaron a la habitación. Tanto ruido y el hecho de que nadie bajará los había alarmado. Nadie se movió y quedaron boqueabiertos, cuando vieron a la pareja, semidesnuda peleando en la cama de Hiccup.

\--¡Separenlos!-- ordenó Stoick, acto seguido, Heather y Ruffnut trataron de sujetar a la rubia. La rubia le abrazo ambas piernas, y la pelinegra la sostuvo por detrás, tratando de alcanzar sus muñecas.

Los demás trataron de inmovilizar al muchacho, Tuffnut colgándose de una de sus piernas, Fishlegs inmovilizandolo del torso y Snotlout tratando de hacer lo mismo con los brazos.

\--¡SUELTENME!-- chilló Astrid, mientras se retorcía.-- ¡Ese pervertido me tocó!

\--¡Eres una sucia perra mentirosa!

\--¡Voy a matarte!

\--¡No si yo lo hago primero!

\--¡Lleven a Astrid al piso de abajo!-- ordenó el jefe. Las chicas arrastraron a Astrid fuera de la habitación, quien seguía insultando a Hiccup a gritos, siendo este quien le respondía de la misma forma.-- Muy bien, sueltenlo-- dijo una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada. Hiccup parecía temblar de la ira, sentado en su cama de nuevo-- Hiccup, ¿¡que diantres fue eso!?

\--¡Esa bruja no paraba de hacer su puto escándalo!-- respondió este-- ¿¡Donde esta Chimuelo!?

\--No me hables así, Hiccup.

\--Te hablo como yo quiera, ¿donde esta mi puto dragón?

Stoick enrojecio de la ira. En parte también estaba soprendido de la forma en la cual su hijo le estaba hablando, puesto que jamás había sido así; Hiccup era algo sarcástico, a veces hacia comentarios algo amargos, pero nunca llegaba a decir palabrotas. Siempre había sido un chico educado y tranquilo.

Ahora parecía un joven completamente diferente, el cual le recordaba a Dagur.

Hiccup volvió a limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano.

\--¿Y bien? ¿Donde esta?-- cuestionó este, impaciente. Miro a todos los presentes, esperando una respuesta inmediata, pero todos le miraban con miedo; eso le molestaba, le molestaba bastante.

\--No puedes salir de aquí hasta que sepamos que te ocurre. Y por ende no puedes ver a Chimuelo en este estado-- dictaminó su padre. Un muchacho, agresivo, con un furia nocturna y una espada de fuego no le parecía muy seguro para su aldea.

Hiccup se rió con una risa ácida. Bastante sarcástica, que hizo que Snotlout se apartará unos pasos de él, al igual que Fishlegs. Tuffnut se rió con él, pensando que Hiccup tomaba la situación como algo gracioso, y temiendo ser asesinado si no se reía con él.

Gobber se volvió a su amigo, confundido.

\--Papá, ¿que mierda te pasa?-- dijo Hiccup, aún riéndose.-- Lo único que me ocurre es que quiero ver a Chimuelo. Y tal vez, romperle el culo a esa perra gritona...

Tuffnut dejo de reírse y se alejó más de él. Gobber quedo boqueabierto ante tal declaración, Stoick hizo honor a su nombre, demostrando una actitud tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba con el alma en los pies.

\--¿¡Qué!?-- chilló Fishlegs, sin poder creerlo.

\--¿Saben que? Estoy harto, voy a ver a mi jodido dragón, donde sea que este-- y se levantó de la cama, donde había estado todo aquel rato, olvidándose de la prótesis. Se dio de cara contra al suelo; gritó de furia mientras se incorporaba-- ¡Mierda! ¡Estúpida... pierna!-- buscó a tientas la prótesis y se la colocó de mala gana.

Se giro a la puerta.

\--¿Piensas salir así?-- cuestionó Snotlout, sin pensárselo. El castaño solo iba vestido con sus calzoncillos.

\--¿Tienes algún problema?-- le replicó Hiccup, mirándolo con furia-- Porque yo si, y si quiero te puedo romper la maldita cabeza. Así que callate.

Snotlout se quedó mudo. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

Hiccup chocó con su padre cuando fue directo a la puerta. Este no le permitió el paso, lo cual hizo que el castaño intentará empujarle.

\--Muévete-- le ordenó a su padre.

\--No. Debes quedarte aquí

\--¿Y yo cuando te hago caso, gordo? Muévete.

\--Hiccup...

\--¡Muévete!

\--Ya fue suficiente, vuelve a la cama y quedate aquí.

\--¡Te he dicho que te muevas!

\--¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

\--¡ASTRID, NO!

\--¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR QUITELE ESE CUCHILLO!

Stoick fue empujado, al igual que la puerta, la cual cedió ante una patada de una rubia enfurecida, que presumía un cuchillo. Hiccup rodó los ojos.

Heather y Ruffnut venían detrás.

\--¿Vienes por más, golfa?

La chica solo gritó antes de echarsele encima.

Astrid se acurruco en Stormfly, con apariencia tranquila, pero respirando erraticamente. Soltaba unas cuantas palabrotas, hacía el otro lado del establo, donde se encontraba Hiccup junto con Chimuelo, quien estaba en la misma posición. Ambos dragones estaban tensos, buscando como mantenerlos a raya.

A Astrid le dolía la cabeza, era como si estuviera a punto de reventar. Temblaba constantemente y limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios casi todo el tiempo; sentía un asco por todo, principalmente por el olor del joven frente a ella, el cual parecía captar desde allí. La verdad era que lo estaba imaginando, su cerebro cada vez cedía con más fuerza a la enfermedad.

\--Deja de mirarme las tetas, hijo de perra.-- le insultó. En su mente, el castaño la miraba casi todo el tiempo con una mezcla de maldad y de forma asquerosamente lasciva.

\--¿Qué se supone que debo ver?

\--Esto es malo-- murmuró Gobber, observandolos desde lejos. Stoick también lo hacía-- Realmente tienen Furor. Miralos, actúan como un par de terribles terrores.

\--¡Te digo que dejes de hacerlo!

\--¡No te estoy viendo nada!

\--¿Y como los regresamos a la normalidad?-- Stoick se veía frustrado y bastante preocupado.

\--No tengo la menor idea. Posiblemente la hierba que usamos en los dragones no funcione-- opinó Fishlegs, la pandilla tambien los miraba.

\--Da miedo.-- opinó Heather, abrazándose a si misma-- No son ellos mismos.

Hiccup estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Chimuelo se lo impidió. Este sólo refunfuño, molesto de no poder darle una paliza a la rubia.

\--Como una especie de versión corrupta de sí mismos-- complemento Fishlegs, en voz baja.

\--Sí, la versión psicopata hiccstrid-- terció Snotlout.

Alguien entro al establo. Gustav parecía haber corrido por toda la isla, sudaba a mares y jadeaba ruidosamente, para desagrado de la pareja.

\--¡Hiccup... Astrid... por fin...!

\--¿Qué quieres, idiota?-- lo interrumpió Astrid con rudeza. Gustav recuperó el aliento en ese momento.

\--Cazadores de dragones-- soltó de repente, sin extrañarse por el insulto. Astrid siempre lo trataba así, vale, nunca le decía idiota, pero...-- Parece que vienen a espiar, o algo así. Se han refugiado en la playa oeste.

Astrid chasqueo la lengua contra el paladar. Hiccup hizo un sonido extraño, como si gruñera; Gustav los miro confundido.

\--Am, ¿chicos?-- Gustav se sentía mucho más fuera de lugar que en otras ocasiones.

\--¿Y no intentaste derrotarlos por ti mismo, genio?-- pregunto Hiccup, en tono ácido. Gustav hizo una mueca.

\--Saquenlo-- musitó Stoick.

\--B-b-bueno... y-y-yo...

\--Sí, ¿por qué vienes a molestarnos con tu estúpida y chillona voz?-- secundó Astrid.--Muerete de una vez y derrotalos tu sólo.

\--Lo de morir se puede arreglar.

\--¡Saquen a Gustav de ahí!-- le gritó Gobber a la pandilla.

Chimuelo hizo tropezar a Hiccup, justo cuando este estaba a punto de levantarse. Le enseñó los dientes para intimidarlo, pero ciertamente no quería hacerle ningún daño. Stormfly hizo ademán de arrojar sus espinas hacia Astrid si ella se levantaba.

\--Tienes cinco segundos para salir de aquí, pequeño hijo de puta-- siseo Hiccup, sentándose. Sabia que Chimuelo no era infalible y que tarde o temprano no podría retenerlo por más tiempo.

Gustav sintió terror, ¿que le estaba pasando a Hiccup? El castaño no parecía estar bromeando, ni la rubia. Sintió un tirón hacia atrás.

\--Sal de aquí, corre-- Snotlout le empujó fuera de granero. Gustav perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

\--Nosotros nos encargamos-- le dijo Heather, antes de ayudarlo a levantarse.

Stoick se le acercó, amenazante.

\--Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo que viste aqui-- le amenazó, Gustav asintió, algo asustado y sumamente preocupado. Corrió hacia la aldea, sintiéndose en peligro.

\--Bien hecho, muchachos, le acaban de causar otro trauma a Gustav-- dijo Gobber, negando con la cabeza. Todos se encontraban dándole la espalda al granero, por lo que no vieron a la pareja salir, seguidos de Chimuelo y Stormfly.

\--No es que se vaya a morir o algo-- Ruffnut se encogió de hombros.

\--Hiccup y Astrid deben volver a la normalidad para hoy en la noche-- empezó Stoick, siguiendo mirando al horizonte-- el pueblo no puede verles así, mucho menos Dagur y Mala.

\--¿No va a cancelar la fiesta?-- Heather parecía bastante sorprendida.

\--Tu hermano ya debe estar en camino, así como los defensores del ala y las doncellas.

\--¿No se le pudo haber ocurrido invitar también a los marginados?-- preguntó Snotlout, al borde de gritarle.

\--¿Y yo como iba a saber que les iba a dar Furor de Terrible Terror?-- le respondió Stoick, enfadado-- Solo quería hacer algo lindo por ellos.

\--Bueno, ahora tenemos a dos psicópatas en un granero.

\--En realidad, están en la playa oeste-- lo contradijo Tuffnut. Su hermana asintió.

\--Me refiero a Hiccup y a Astrid-- repuso Gobber, rodando los ojos.

\--Por eso.

\--¿Qué quieres decir?

\--Hiccstrid partió hacía la playa oeste.-- informó Ruffnut, como si no tuviera importancia.

\--Dejemos los nombres de pareja por un rato-- Heather negó con la cabeza.-- ¿se fueron a...?

\--La playa oeste. Hiccup dijo que había cambiado de opinión y prefería deshacerse de los cazadores el mismo.

\--Y Astrid le siguió la idea, casi se pelean por quien podría deshacerse de más cazadores. Hiccup incluso subió por su espada y Astrid tomó el hacha del jefe, la de repuesto, o algo así.

\--¿¡QUE!?

\--Qué Hiccup y Astrid fueron a la playa oeste y...

\--¡Eso ya lo sabemos!-- grito Heather, alterada-- ¿¡Por que no los detuvieron!?

\--Queríamos vivir, de hecho nos pidieron que no les dijéramos.

\--¡Par de cabezas de carnero! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho!?

\--Eh... ¿no?

\--¡Acaban de matar a esos cazadores!-- gritó Snotlout. Heather corrió hacia el establo donde se encontraba Cizalladura.--¿Y tu que haces?

\--Voy a buscarlos. El terrible terror que los mordió es mio, si alguien debe cuidarlos soy yo.

\--Iremos contigo, no podemos dejar que te ocupes de esto tu sola-- respondió Fishlegs, bastante decidido. Los demás jinetes asintieron

.

No debieron ir. Heather miraba con asco el panorama. Definitivamente no debieron ir. Fishlegs se encontraba vomitando todo su almuerzo en los arbustos cercanos a la playa. Snotlout había salido corriendo de vuelta a la aldea, chillando de terror; en cuanto a los gemelos, Tuffnut estaba hecho un ovillo, llorando, junto a su hermana, que le abrazaba fuerte.

Heather no pudo contener el vómito cuando unas gotitas de sangre le salpicaron en la cara.

No debieron ir.

.

Hiccup incluso sentía el aire en su cara molesto. Y eso que Chimuelo estaba volando cada vez más lento, como si no quisiera llegar a la playa, cosa que molestaba a su jinete de sobremanera. Sentía como los dedos de su hermano se clavaban fuertemente en los bordes de la silla, así como la tensión en su cuerpo. Jamás le había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera el día en el que creyeron haber visto a los guardianes muertos.

La linda chica rubia estaba en las mismas condiciones. Apretaba las salientes de Stormfly demasiado fuerte, no le hacía ningún daño a la dragón, pero aún así...

Divisaron la playa, pero Hiccup aterrizó en el bosque cercano. El campamento estaba a plena vista en la playa y fácilmente, contaba unos treinta hombres; Astrid le imitó y ambos tomaron sus armas, Chimuelo intentó seguir a su jinete, con la finalidad de no hacerles daño a los cazadores o a si mismo. Hiccup fue más listo, le pellizco el nervio del cuello para hacerlo dormir, con la finalidad de se quedara en ese mismo lugar, sin estorbar.

\--Bien, bien-- susurró Hiccup, encaminandose hacia la playa-- Detesto a los cazadores.

Astrid solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y le ordenó a Stormfly no moverse de ahi. Esta lo hizo sin rechistar. La rubia se le adelantó al castaño y salio directo y de lleno a la playa; sesenta ojos se volvieron e interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo para ver a la muchacha rubia con un hacha. Astrid les miró desafiantes, amenazandoles con el hacha.

La mayoría de los hombres rieron, otros parecieron reconocerla. Era la novia de Hiccup Haddock, el entrenador de dragones, a la cual Viggo Grimborn casi mata en un par de ocasiones.

\--¿Donde esta tu dragón, preciosa?-- pregunto un hombre, el más cercano a ella, y de una forma lasciva.

\--¿Y tu novio, niña?-- se mofo uno de los hombres. También se acercó a ella, con la finalidad de intimidarla.

Astrid sonrió, furiosa. Antes de clavar sorpresivamente el hacha en el cuello del hombre del comentario lascivo, los hombres se alejaron casi al instante mientras el atacado ponía los ojos en blanco y empezaba a sangrar a borbotones.

La rubia sacó el hacha, con algo de asco. La sangre olía peor que Hiccup.

Y hablando de este, este también llegó a la playa, anunciándose con el alarido de un hombre al cual atravesó con la espada, aun sin encender. El gritó que dio el cazador cuando la encendió dentro de su cuerpo fue insoportable para la pareja y para los no infectados.

En un intento de callarlo, Hiccup siguió perforando el cuerpo. No iba a parar hasta que el hombre se callara.

Los restantes empezaron a correr hacía todos lados. Astrid se les venía encima y los atacaba como podía, ya sea con el hacha o con sus manos. Hiccup hacia lo propio, limpiandose de vez en cuando la espuma que llegaba a salir de su boca.

Astrid tomó a uno de la cabeza, el hombre había caído y perdido el casco en el acto. Alzó una ceja y apretó más el cabello del hombre cuando lo escucho chillar de terror y sorpresa.

\--¡Por favor...!

La rubia le dio un puñetazo, rompiendole la nariz. El hombre volvió a quejarse.

\--¡Callate, cerdo!-- y arremetió contra él, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

\--¿¡Crees que este es un puto juego, verdad!?-- Le gritó Hiccup a un hombre agonizante, quien tenia varias heridas de muerte en su estómago-- ¿¡Como se llama, hijo de perra!? ¿¡"Jodamos a Hiccup toda su maldita vida"!? ¡CONTESTA!

El hombre abrió la boca, vomitando sangre. Murió.

\--¡No te mueras!-- Hiccup le pateó el rostro con la pierna metálica, desfigurando el rostro del hombre-- ¡Contestame! ¡¿Como se llama!?

\--¿¡Quieres follarme, eh!? ¡Toma tu puta follada!-- gritó Astrid a uno-- ¡No me toques!

La masacre de los espías de uno de los grupos de cazadores de Drago, ocasionó que el hombre nunca escuchará el hombre de Berk hasta después. Ninguno regresó, y nunca se preguntó qué había pasado.

.

Cuando Heather pudo ponerse en pie, sin tambalearse, o desmayarse, logró ir hacía Astrid. Quien no parecía mareada por el olor.

\--Tenemos que irnos-- dijo la pelinegra en voz baja, en parte por el shock y por que su amiga estaba sensible. Astrid se giro, molesta.

\--¿A donde sugieres que vayamos? ¡Podría oler a estos bastardos estando al otro lado de la isla!

Heather tuvo una dolorosa arcada. No tenía nada más en el estomago.

\--Por favor...-- mascullo con voz ahogada. Astrid enarco una ceja, como si le realmente sintiera empatia. Se encogió de hombros y se dio cuenta de que tampoco quería estar ahí.

\--Esta bien-- aceptó y se puso el hacha al hombro. Estaba bañada en sangre y tanto en su ropa como en el arma el líquido rojo se coagulaba. Olía horrible.

Hiccup se había ido ya, llevado por Fishlegs a su casa. Los gemelos se encaminaron de vuelta a la aldea, tratando de olvidar los cadáveres, viseras y carne repartida entre la arena.

Nadie supo que decir después de aquello. No supieron ni siquiera si debían decirle a Stoick aquello. No supieron si poner a Astrid en el establo y a Hiccup en su habitación era una buena idea. Ni mucho menos supieron como limpiar el desastre en la playa.

Fishelgs estaba al borde del llanto, tratando de procesar lo que había visto; Heather se encontraba en una especie de trance, y los gemelos no hacían ningún tipo de ruido.

La puerta de la residencia Haddock se abrió, revelando a un Snotlout pálido, pero bastante enojado también.

\--Muy bien, creo que ya fue suficiente-- dijo en un tono de voz decidido.--Hay que arrojarles té de Planta de Terrible Terror, o no lo sé, pero ya no lo soporto.

\--¿Q-q-q...?-- Heather sentía que todas las palabras que se sabía alguien las había extraído de su garganta desde que llegaron a Berk.

\--¡Sólo mirenlos! No, es más, ¡mirense! ¡mirenos*!-- respondió Snotlout en un ataque de ira-- Ellos están locos, son un par de máquinas de matar, ¡asesinaron a un grupo de cazadores de dragones! ¡y no sólo eso, los despedazaron y descuartizaron!-- añadió con asco, Tuffnut pareció temblar desde su lugar.

\--No sabemos lo que les pueda hacer-- respondió Fishlegs, apenas y podía hablar. Todavía sentía las náuseas, así como la necesidad de vomitar-- Ni siquiera sabemos si funcionara.

\--¡Pues alguien debe intentarlo, antes de que se maten entre ellos...! ¡O maten a alguien más!

\--Ne...necesi... plan-- musitó Heather, sin poder hilar palabra.

\--¿Que clase de plan?

\--Una olla-- exclamó Fishlegs de la nada, todos se voltearon a verlo-- Una olla lo suficientemente grande...

\--¿Y que? ¿Quieres que los ahoguemos en té de Terrible Terror?

Aquella no estaba siendo tan mala idea.

\--No. Me refiero a que... necesitamos lugar donde hervir la suficiente agua... t-t-tal vez, funcione. Si ellos llegasen a beberla-- tartamudeo Fishlegs, controlando las arcadas que iban y venían. Ruffnut alzó la mirada, a diferencia de su hermano, que no dijo nada o dejo de llorar.

\--¿De donde sacaremos tantas... plantas?-- cuestionó Ruffnut en un hilo de voz. Algo más desalentador que ver a los jinetes sin un líder lo suficientemente cuerdo, era ver a los gemelos hablando de forma seria.

\--Podaremos todos los arbustos si es necesario, pero vamos a sacarlos de... lo que sea que tengan.-- Habló Snotlout-- Esto se acaba esta misma tarde.

.

La única torre para los sistemas contra incendios que Hiccup se había atrevido a construir y que por fortuna quedaba en pie (las demás habían sido un fracaso, todas se habían caído y desparramado) no les convencía a ninguno de los jinetes. Sin embargo, era el único plan en que podían pensar.

Dicha estructura se encontraba en la plaza central. Stoick no se enteraría de los cuerpos hasta dos días más tarde, en el momento en el que un hedor insoportable se hiciera presente. Hiccup jamás los vio, Stoick mintió que era solo una ballena muerta, no muy convencido.

Se llenó una cubeta enorme de agua, la cual, se colocó a hervir gracias a el fuego de Hookfang. Fishelgs y Heather iban a conducir a Hiccup y a Astrid directo a la cubeta. El agua mojaría a ambos con el antídoto. Por si no funcionaba, los demás jinetes tenían cubetas más pequeñas que lanzarían en caso de que la ración no fuese suficiente.

Así pues, Fishelgs se encaminó nuevamente hacia la casa de los Haddock; estaba temblando, a pesar de saber que tal vez Chimuelo le protegería.

Pero Chimuelo no había protegido a esos hombres.

Hiccup podía haber perdido la razón. Hiccup podía ser un psicópata, pero eso no quitaba que fuera tremendamente listo. Lo cual, era el doble de peligroso.

Una vez frente al cuarto del infectado, tocó quedamente la puerta. Escuchó un gruñido (no supo diferenciar si se trataba del dragón o del joven) luego un paso, seguido de un rechinido metálico; lentamente, como si cojeara.

Paso, chillido. Paso, chillido...

Y el arrastre de la pierna metálica...

La puerta se abrió de forma abrupta, Fishlegs casi empapa sus pantalones al ver el aspecto de su mejor amigo; tenía unas ojeras oscuras, los ojos inyectados en sangre, saltones, lagrimieando. El rostro era de un tono amarillo nada saludable, con toques blanquecinos inhumanos, sus pecas casi habían desaparecido, la nariz parecía haberle sangrado hacia ya algo de tiempo, por lo que la sangre seca manchaba su boca, el cabello se le veía mucho más desalineado, seco y repleto de sangre, al igual que sus ropas. Olía a una extraña mezcla entre carne cruda, óxido y sudor, temblaba e incluso el rubio podía jurar que el muchacho gruñia.

De su boca salia una espuma repugnante que, ocasionalmente, Hiccup se limpiaba. Estaba muy enfermo.

\--¿Te vas a quedar ahí?-- preguntó el castaño, pero no se parecía en nada a su voz. Estaba ronca, distorsionada, seca... Respiraba hondo, como un toro. Formuló la pregunta como si en cualquier momento se le fuera encima.

Fishelgs temió que si lo hiciera.

\--Hiccup... Yo... No estas bien-- ¿Como le pediría que lo siguiera, si le temía tanto?

El muchacho se limpio los labios, con una sonrisa escalofriante. Casi al instante, la boca volvió volvió llenarse con la espuma medio líquida; esta se mezclaba con la sangre seca tanto de su nariz, como la ajena y aterrizaba en gotitas hacia el suelo.

\--Ya lo note-- dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa-- Tengo en mente muchas cosas. Y todas me molestan.

\--Oh... oh bueno... Yo...

\--Pero hay una que me molesta por encima de todo.-- Hiccup se recargo en el marco de la puerta-- ¿Sabes que puede ser?

Oh no. ¿Y si se había enterado del plan?

Negó con la cabeza.

\--Me preocupan cosas. Me preocupa Chimuelo. Me preocupa mi papá...-- se rió sin gracia-- Pero eso no me molesta tanto, como preocuparme por la puta rubia.

Fishlegs se quedó congelado, ¿Se refería a Astrid? Analizando las últimas horas, Hiccup había desarrollado un extraño odio irracional a ella. Y ella con él.

Pero si ellos se amaban. ¿Por qué?

\--¿Astrid?

\--Mierda, si. Deja de decir su puto nombre-- Hiccup dio un puñetazo de improviso hacía la puerta. Chimuelo se movió, alerta.-- Lo detesto. Me distrae... Me esta jodiendo.

\--¿A que te refieres?

\--¿A que me refiero, Fishelgs?-- Hiccup lo miro con frialdad-- ¿quieres saber a que me refiero? Me refiero a que esa perra no me deja pensar con claridad. Esa perra me quita tiempo, ¿no lo ves?

"No la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, ¿entiendes? Es como un puto veneno, acelera mi corazón, me quita la vida, me hace sentir jodidamente imbecil, como si no valiera nada, como si nada de lo que hago fuese suficiente para mercerla. Perfora mi mente, mis memorias, rompe mi cabeza, ¡mi jodida cabeza!

"Siento que me muero cada que me ve, y que vuelvo a la vida. Una y otra vez. Como un ciclo. Como una maldición.

"Todo el tiempo martillando en mi cabeza, como una cancion que no tiene ningún puto final, una imagen que siempre se repite, una voz chillona que no soporto oír y que no soporto no escuchar, unos ojos que odio y necesito a la vez, ¿me entiendes? Ella solo se divierte aumentando mis miedos, mis miedos por ella, por mantenerla viva aunque no me deje nada, evitando que me enfoque en esta mierda, como una maldita plaga. Una sucia, asquerosa y perra plaga.

"Por eso debo de matarla, Fishlegs-- finalizó, sonriendo-- Sí la mato será el fin del dolor, de la molestia. El fin de todo.

Hiccup definitivamente había perdido el juicio.

\--¿Qué?-- chilló Fishlegs, muerto de miedo-- Astrid es tu...

\--Me estas molestando, Fishelgs-- siseo Hiccup entre dientes-- No quiero molestarme contigo... de verdad que no.

Chimuelo gruño, sin estar de acuerdo con lo que su hermano le decía a Fishelgs.

A pesar de tener la mente nublada por el miedo, Fishelgs, logró tener una idea. Si no lo hacía por las buenas, podía hacerlo con un pequeño engaño.

\--Yo... yo puedo ayudarte-- tartamudeo el chico robusto, Hiccup una ceja, de repente se veía extrañamente intrigado. El olor a carne cruda estaba mareandolo.--Yo puedo... hacer que... que ella...

Hiccup sonrió, satisfecho.

\--¿Y que estas esperando?

.

Astrid entrecerró los ojos. Heather le había explicado las muchas razones por las cuales debía seguirla; entre ellas, claro, el hacer que de una vez por todas, os sonidos molestos aminorasen.

La joven no tenia un mejor aspecto que Hiccup. Su trenza estaba semi desecha, la sangre seca causaba que su cabello se doblará en diversos ángulos; las manos las tenia llenas del líquido carmesí, ahora seco y maloliente; la túnica estaba manchada con sangre, así como vómito (había vomitado hacia poco en el granero). Los ojos no parecían humanos de lo rojos que se encontraban, y su tez amarillenta dejaba en el olvido a la bella joven que Astrid solía ser.

Heather, sin embargo, caminaba con cautela. Tenia miedo y de alguna forma, sentía que su amiga podía sentirlo, olerlo o algo así.

\--¿Hueles eso?-- la voz de Astrid sonaba distorsionada. Ronca. Vieja. Heather tembló al escucharla, pero aún así, se giró para verle.-- Huele a...-- se detuvo, tosiendo sonoramente. Ríos de espuma salieron de su boca, Stormfly se acercó a ella al ver que la chica parecía tambalear.

Vómito de nuevo. El líquido parecía ser amarillento, espeso, con grumos y con una apariencia similar a la leche cortada combinada con sangre; Heather hizo una mueca. No podía vomitar ella también.

Hizo ademán de acercarse, pero Astrid la apartó queriendo morderle el brazo. Heather se apartó, con terror y desconcierto. Si Astrid la mordía...

\--Huele a ese hijo de puta-- mustio Astrid entre dientes, tomándose el estómago.-- Como detesto a ese tipo.

\--Astrid, yo creo que debemos...

\--Quisiera darle mordiscos a su carne-- continuó la rubia, poniéndose en sus dos pies, en equilibro-- Toda su carne, que no quede nada de él. Tenerlo dentro de mi en todos los ámbitos.

¿¡Qué!?

\--Es repulsivo. Asqueroso, un pervertido sun remedio, ¿recuerdas ayer por la mañana? Ese hijo de perra quería violarme -- continuo. Los recuerdos en su mente se estaban torciendo, Heather quería creer eso-- Y lo único que quería hacer era morder su cuello hasta arrancarle la jodida tráquea. Golpearle hasta sangrar..., por eso lo hacía antes, Heather.

\--¿Golpearle?

\--Se veía tan inocente, tierno. Cuando se queja, cuando está esta punto de morir. Quiero verle suplicar, golpearle... seria tan... satisfactorio.

Las náuseas se sentían peor.

\--Viene hacia acá...-- dijo, no sin antes correr hacia el pueblo, Heather trato de alcanzarla. para alguien que estaba enfermo, Astrid era sumamente rápida.

En su primitiva mente, Hiccup ya estaba analizando las diversas formas de acabar con la rubia. Sabía, por experiencia, que a la chica le gustaba el factor sorpresa; la chica al igual que él, era inestable, impulsiva y peligrosa.

Ella manejaba bien las armas. Pero el era más inteligente y estratégico. Hiccup sabía que ella estaba cerca, lo intuía, casi podía olerla.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Las explosiones en su pecho, la sangre yendo a toda velocidad en dirección a su entrepierna principalmente, y a su cabeza, llenándola de todo tipo de ideas. Lo odiaba. Odiaba verla a todas horas.

Casi de forma imperceptible, empezó a gruñir. La mano infectada le dolía de sobremanera, quería desquitarse, ¿y que mejor que con la chica rubia? Quería gritarle, exigirle respuestas de por qué antes ella le golpeaba y humillaba. Quería hacer lo mismo, devolverle cada golpe, cada humillación, cada rechazo...

No iba a detenerse hasta que ella llorará sangre, implorando piedad, perdón... Eso sería satisfactorio. La sola idea le prometía al muchacho el alivio del dolor en la mano y literal en todo su cuerpo. Alzó el volumen de sus gruñidos, aterrando a Fishlegs, quien no entendía que estaba molestando a Hiccup.

\--Ahí está de nuevo-- dijo Hiccup entre gruñidos. Fishlegs temió que el castaño fuese capaz de leer su mente.-- Mierda.-- soltó, para luego caminar hacia la fragua.-- Iré a matarla, ya vuelvo-- dijo en un tono burlesco y se fue. Chimuelo fue detrás de él.

La rubia, sin embargo, sólo tomo un palo de escoba que estaba en uno de los jardines de una de las casas. Camino con cierta cautela hacia el hedor del castaño, cuidando su espalda.

Se encontraron en una de las venas que daba hacia la plaza. Ambos, frente a frente; Hiccup llevaba un hacha (los chicos le habían quitado a Inferno y el hacha Hofferson le había parecido una buena arma), la chica, solo un palo de escoba. Estudiaron a su oponente, sin hacer ruido. Chimuelo y Stormfly estaban cerca de cada infectado, sin gustarles la sensación.

En una fracción de segundo, ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro.

Heather y Fishelgs los encontraron en ese estado. Hiccup daba hachazos a diestra y siniestra, mientras que la rubia los esquivaba e incluso se permitía atinar unos golpes contra el estómago de lo que antes era su novio. Algunos aldeanos se giraron para ver la causa de tanto alboroto.

Hiccup y Astrid estaban peleando a muerte en su aniversario de compromiso.

\--Creí que era una pareja equilibrada-- murmuró una aldeana a Gobber, quien había terminado su deberes.

\--Seh-- respondió otro-- Pareciera como si se quisieran matar-- comentó en tono burlesco. Gobber trago saliva mientras buscaba con la mirada a los jinetes.

\--¡Fishelgs!-- Gobber corrió hacia el muchacho robusto. Este se giró, igualmente preocupado-- ¿¡que diantres es lo que ocurre!?

\--Teníamos un plan, creo que no contemplamos esto.

\--¡HIJO DE PUTA!-- vocifero Astrid, antes de darle una patada en el estómago al castaño. Hiccup gimió antes de hacerle una cortada con el hacha, su brazo derecho comenzó a sangrar, pero no pareció importarle.

\--¿Esto? ¡Es peor que la vez en la que les dimos armas a los gemelos!-- exclamó Gobber-- ¡Stoick volverá pronto!

Chimuelo gruño cuando vio que su hermano ya le había hecho daño al la rubia, este intento apartar al joven, sin éxito, este estaba tan determinado que golpeó al dragón.

Golpeándose, la pareja se fue acercando a la plaza. La única parte buena era que se estaban acercando hacia el sistema contra incendios, pensó Fishelgs; Chimuelo apartaba a la gente que se acercaba furiosa hacia el hijo del jefe y la mejor guerrera de Berk.

Astrid arrojó a Hiccup en dirección hacia una carretilla, rompiendola en el acto. Se limpio la espesa espuma que le salía por la boca, gruñendo; Chimuelo se asomó para ver si el chico estaba bien, el muchacho se levantó, relajando los músculos, reparando en el hacha que casi le corta por accidente.

\--Ven por mi, perra-- siseo el muchacho, sin recoger el arma, para sorpresa de la muchedumbre. -- Voy a hacer que dejes de desconcentrarme.

La chica saltó hacía él, este la sostuvo e intentó quitársela de encima. Sintió como los dientes de la rubia se le encajaban en uno de sus hombros, gritó de dolor mientras ella absorbía la sangre que salía del cuerpo del chico, con intención de desgarrarle el trozo de carne. Hiccup comenzó a propinarle patadas, tratando de zafarse. Sin éxito.

Hiccup sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una daga pequeña. La que llevaba en caso de emergencias desde que era niño; apuñaló a la chica con ella en un costado, pero solo hizo que los dientes de la rubia se clavaran más en él. Sus gritos eran audibles en toda la aldea mientras los habitantes que los miraban trataban de contener las náuseas.

Un grito desgarrador, Hiccup tomándose el hombro así como Astrid con la boca llena de sangre y como si masticara algo fue como todos se dieron cuenta de que tal vez, la chica si le había desgarrado algo.

Astrid le sonrió a Hiccup, a pesar del dolor y con los dientes manchados con su sangre. El joven corrió hacia ella, pero ella sólo huyó en dirección a la plaza.

\--¡Santo Thor!-- exclamó Gobber.

El balde enorme, lleno de agua humeante de un color púrpura bastante oscuro, se encontraba ya en posición. Los gemelos llenaron sus baldes más pequeños con el agua, Snotlout le pidió a Hookfang que se apagará; habían escuchado los gritos y habían tratado de apurarse lo más pronto posible.

Astrid corrió, quedándose a unos metros del balde. No podían lanzarle nada, dejarían a Hiccup sin su ración.

\--¡Díganme que eso no es sangre!-- exclamó Tuffnut horrorizado.

\--¡PUTA!-- exclamó Hiccup, llendose sobre la rubia. La inmovilizo de los brazos, y con su otra mano subió su falda.

\--¡Eh!-- le dijo, tratando de evitarlo, logró quitársele de encima, poniéndose ella sobre él. Se giro para quitarle la pierna de metal. Hiccup la giro para cambiar lugares, incapaz de levantarse ahora. En un movimiento rápido, rompió la blusa de la chica, dejándola en una especie de ropa interior.

La chica jadeo y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo herido. Hizo amago de morderle de nuevo, pero el chico la frenó a tiempo; ambos rodaron por el suelo, Astrid con la pierna de metal de Hiccup y este con un cuchillo, tratando de apuñalarla.

Nadie decía o hacia algo para evitarlo. Sólo los miraban con el rostro desencajado, sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento.

La apuñaló de nuevo, esta vez en la espalda, pero no fue tan profundo como para frenar a la chica. Ella se puso sobre él, respirando fuerte, si no podía matarlo a mordiscos lo haría con con su pierna.

La levantó para asestarle un golpe que le rompiera la cabeza y lo habría hecho de no ser por lo que pasó después. Hiccup le apuntó al pecho, asegurándose de no fallar.

Hasta que montones de litros de agua les cayeron encima.

En ese momento llegó Stoick con los invitados, viendo como su hijo y su novia eran mojados por una cubeta gigante con agua púrpura. Dagur y Mala le miraron sin entender, para luego darse cuenta de que los chicos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

La pandilla les miraba complacidos, por lo menos, si no la bebían iban a entrar por sus heridas. El agua cesó y la pareja estaba inmóvil.

Astrid parpadeo dos veces, viendo como su novio estaba debajo de ella, viéndola fijamente y con los ojos más oscurecidos que de costumbre. Sintió ganas de besarle, morderle y quitarle la ropa, se sentía deseosa, sintiendo como su corazón latía más fuerte, la sangre se le volvía azúcar y en su vientre crecía un calor que necesitaba a gritos ser apagado. Mordió su labio, sabiendo que su novio sentía algo similar.

Dejó caer la pierna de metal, Hiccup hizo lo mismo con el cuchillo, dispuesto a desnudar a la chica.

\--¡AHHHHHH!-- gritó Tuffnut antes de arrojarles su cubo de agua, su hermana le imitó, presa del pánico.

En menos de un segundo, el cerebro de ambos se apagó. Hiccup y Astrid cayeron al suelo, como si estuvieran muertos.

\--¡No puede ser, los matamos!-- exclamó Ruffnut. Los demás se acercaron con cautela.

\--Creo que funcionó-- dijo Fishelgs entre aliviado y preocupado.

\--Cuando desperté estaba muy alterado-- explicó Hiccup mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Valka estaba pálida y sin saber que decir-- En especial cuando vi lo de mi hombro-- el joven se quitó una parte de su armadura, una hombrera, revelando una cicatriz blanca, como un parche de carne en forma de círculo.-- Papá dijo que me la había hecho yo mientras dormía. Estaba sonámbulo y me corte cuando caí sobre una lanza; tengo suerte de que solo me haya rebanado este pedazo.

"Astrid también estaba sonámbula. Le paso algo similar. A partir de ese momento no apartaron la vista de nosotros. El pueblo quiso hacer esto de... guardar una especie de respeto hacia esta fecha. Aún no se porqué.

"A veces despierto, y siento que he hecho algo terrible. Siento que todo lo que pasó es verdad, pero nada encaja, todos parecen no recordarlo o no creen que haya ocurrido. Pero, se siente tan real... Y da miedo.

La puerta de la fragua se abrió de improviso, dando pasó a una linda chica rubia. La joven sonrió, pero Valka no podía verla de la misma forma.

\--Sabía que los encontraría aquí-- Astrid se sentó en el regazo de su prometido, dándole un beso en la mejilla-- Feliz anuversario-- le susurró al castaño y este le rodeó la cintura.-- Buenos días, Valka-- saludó.

\--Buenos... días-- mustio Valka.

Su hijo le murmuró algo, no recordaba que, solo sabía que su hijo, Hiccup Haddock y su nuera, no podían simplemente haber soñado tal cosa. Ambos se fueron, Valka se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos y se apoyó en el escritorio, procesando la información recibida.

\--Tu hijo no es un monstruo, Val-- Gobber habló de improviso. La castaña dirigió sus ojos azules hacía el rubio-- No era el y lo sabes.

"Berk no le tiene miedo. Nadie le teme. Pero desde hace un año... Nadie cree que Hiccup y Astrid deban estar juntos.

\--¿A que te refieres?-- cuestionó la mujer.

Gobber pasó saliva.

\--Creen que su relación esta maldita. Y puede que lo este. Por eso mismo en el Gran Salón las cocineras mezclen el hidromiel de ambos con el té; por eso mismo, no pasa un día sin que ellos lo beban. Si mataron a toda una flota en una hora, pueden matar al pueblo en un día.

"Gothi dice que el remedio es que se casen. Por eso la insistencia. Por eso nadie sale hoy.

\--¿Y por que no lo saben?-- Valka soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. No soportaba la idea de su hijo siendo temido por todo el mundo. Porque Hiccup no era así, Hiccup era bondadoso, diferente...

Y Astrid era tan... perfecta.

\--No deben saberlo, Val-- Gobber se giró, dándole la espalda-- Si se enteran, regresará de nuevo. Lo sabemos. Regresará y con más fuerza.

"Y nadie quiere eso.

 ** _¡Feliz día de muertos/Halloween!_** ** _Espero les haya gustado una disculpa si hay dedazos, ¿reviews?_**


End file.
